Mr.Obvious
" Children, please... settle down. If you talk to much, you'll age... and turn into Dust." 'First Name' Oxy 'Last Name' Obvious 'IMVU Name' NPC Played by Tasanagi 'Nicknames' *Captain Obvious *Olly Oxon Free *OBVIAMENTE!!!!!! 'Age' 33 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'2 'Weight' 210 'Blood type' B 'Behaviour/Personality' Well, Mr.Obvious, is just that, Obvious. After changing his name due to some kind of... witness protection program he began to become said name. He's Obnixous, honest and down right.... strange. He's Spontanous, loud, and always up for a challange. He can be a bit aggriavting, but he's a fun guy to be around. Though he looks and acts youthful, he's highly insecure about his age. In fears of aging 'Into dust.' Or so he says. His mysterious background has majority of the girls in the high school all messed up in the head about him. Wanting to get close to him... despite the age differnces. 'Clan & Rank' The K.T.S.P. ((Kasaiahana Teachers Assualt Squad)) 'What district do you live in?' He currentlty lives in a house outside of District 1. 'Relationship' Divorced, first wife died. Though he never goes into to detail about it. 'Occupation' Teacher of Kasaihana High. He teachers grade levels 11 and 12th grade English, and Creative writing classes.He loves teaching, saying that " It was calling from the start." He belives in the Kids of Kasaiahana city. Stating that they remind him of himself. He loves them all, and wishes nothing but the best of luck for them. Theres nothing he wouldnt do for his students, even though he comes off a bit harsh at times. He knows that one day, they will understand. Oxy belives that every child has a chance, and should be given that. 'Fighting Style' He is litterally a master... of Jeet Kun do. His martial arts skills are so verstile, when he strikes, it wont even look like one. One tap of the finger from this guy could have your body locked up and unable to move due to him striking some nerve you never knew you had. He is a master of his own varation of Thunderous Boxing and Judo. He is a monsterous fighter, and a even deadiler swords men. His manipulaton of Chi is vast, even rivalyingDante Hayabasa, Keyome TasanagiAnd Even, Tetsu Ryoji. His Chi control is so immense he can create 'constructs' of Chi which makes him an even deadiler foe close up. 'Weapon of Choice' Since he deals with Chidlren, he sports a wooden Boken ( Wooden Katana) On his person that he keeps in a bracelt. using some form of Size Manipulation technogly. When ever he is ineed of it. He is able to pull it from the bracelts holding place with a click a button, then PRESTO. It litreally reverts to normal size in his hands. The wood is made of some really tough stuff but it can be broken. If... he'd allow you. Allies/Enemies Oxy has no enemies, none to our knowledge. His past is a blurr even to those he considers 'friend.' Keeping himself locked away from his personal life. No one truly knows who he considers an enemy since he's always there with that serious expression on his face. 'Background' All that's known about Oxy is that when he was a younger, he went by a different name. He was put under witness protection after some event that took place earlier within his life. He never speaks on it. Its said that he may have been some hot shot hit man somewhere with his battle prowess. But... it is also said that Oxy was once a prince or something where ever he was from before he drugged into the hell hole of Kasaiahana city. He does have siblings, and he talks of them often. Often saying how he misses them etc etc. The only thing about Oxy that everyone knows about for SURE. is that he's almost always sick. He suffers from some unknown disease. And with it... it fatigues him often. And even makes him pass out from over doing himself. He lives to try to fight off this sickness. He calls it him aging, and says that him aging will soon be the death of him. Turning him into 'Dust.' His biggest fear. Oxy's father was said to be a powerful man, that once worked for some unknown Military terriorist extermantion task force that went rogue... though, no one truly knows for sure. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 09:33, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Category:Teacher Category:Kasaihana High Category:K.T.S.P. Category:NGNPC